Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a method for synthesizing a transition metal chalcogenide, and more particularly, relate to a method for synthesizing a two dimensional transition metal dichalcogenide using atomic layer deposition.
Transition metal chalcogenides are a material which has a high electrical mobility of about 200 cm2/Vs and a significantly excellent on-off ratio of 108. In addition, transition metal chalcogenides exhibit flexibility so as to have an advantage of being suitably used as a channel layer for realizing a flexible thin film transistor and a flexible display, and the like. However, it is difficult to synthesize transition metal chalcogenides in a precisely controlled thickness. In addition, there is a limit to synthesize transition metal chalcogenides on a large-area substrate while maintaining a uniform thickness.